


Taking Another Option

by klutzy_girl



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: While waiting for DJ to pick one of them, Matt and Steve end up falling in love with each other.





	Taking Another Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kissoffools](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissoffools/gifts).



“Yes, we’re dating each other,” Steve confirmed with a grin on his face when Stephanie jokingly suggested it.

DJ’s mouth dropped open. “Really?”

“Really. We found we have a lot in common - not just you - and we like each other,” Matt explained to her. 

Caught off guard, DJ couldn’t stop smiling. “Well, I’m happy you both found each other. I’m a little shocked but if you’re happy, then I’m happy.”

Steve and Matt exchanged a glance. “We’re happy,” they confirmed.

“Then that’s all that matters.” DJ quickly hugged them both and then headed into the kitchen, her sister and Kimmy following behind her.

Matt and Steve kissed. “I hope we didn’t hurt her.” That was the last thing Steve ever wanted to do - she meant a lot to him.

“We’ll talk to her in private.” Matt hoped she wasn’t upset about their relationship. Hopefully she could move on too, and the three of them could all be friends (definitely the ideal situation).

“Good idea. I knew I was with you for a reason,” Steve teased.

Matt playfully rolled his eyes. “Are you flirting with me, Doctor Hale?”

“Only if you’re flirting with me, Doctor Harmon.” Steve kissed him again, and then entwining their hands together, walked into the kitchen with his boyfriend.

“Can we talk to DJ alone?” Matt asked Kimmy and Stephanie. Nodding, both girls fled downstairs to give the three of them some privacy.

“So how did this happen?” a curious DJ questioned them, her gaze going back and forth between the two of them.

“We were talking one night, I realized how attractive he was, and then went for it,” Steve admitted.

Matt elbowed him. “Not quite how it went down. We were talking about our day and one thing led to another. We avoided each other for a week or so because we panicked but then I realized how stupid that was and went over to his place to have an honest conversation with him. We’ve been together ever since.”

DJ melted. “I haven’t quite recovered from the shock yet but you two seem adorable. And whatever makes you happy, makes me happy.” She patted their shoulders and then went outside to start barbecuing.

A few hours later, after they filled up (Steve more than Matt, of course) on a variety of meat, the two of them headed back to Matt’s place. “Today was fun. We should have more barbecues with them.” Steve yawned and then wrapped his arm around Matt.

Matt grabbed his face and hungrily kissed his boyfriend. “Agreed but let’s not think about them right now.” 

Steve laughed after pulling away from him. “I like this plan.”

Steve and Matt hadn’t planned on this - on falling in love (something neither was ready to talk about yet) - but that was made life exciting. And the Tanner-Fuller family fully embraced them, something they were more than fine with since they loved their weird cheesiness. And fortunately for DJ, she met and fell in love with a great guy a few months down the line (introduced to her by Steve and Matt, who knew her taste in men).


End file.
